bleachfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Renji Abarai
| image = 290px | race = Shinigami | birthday = 31 de Agosto Renji's character profile in Volume 9 Chapter 79, page 23 | gender = Masculino | height = 188 cm | weight = 78 kg | blood type = A | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Tenente do 6º Esquadrão | previous occupation = 6º Oficial da 11º Esquadrão | team = 6º Esquadrão | previous team = 11º Esquadrão 5º Esquadrão | partner = Byakuya Kuchiki | base of operations = 6º Esquadrão HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | education = Shinō Academy | shikai = Zabimaru | bankai = Hihiō Zabimaru | manga debut = Volume 6, Capítulo 51 | anime debut = Episódio 16 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japanese voice = Kentarō Itō, Reiko Kiuchi (child) | english voice = Wally Wingert, Yuri Lowenthal (child) }} Renji Abarai (阿散井 恋次, Abarai Renji) é o tenente do 6º Esquadrão, e seu capitão é Byakuya Kuchiki. Sinopse Saga do Shinigami Substituto thumb|left|Renji e [[Byakuya aparecem no mundo dos vivos para capturar Rukia.]] Tendo sido encarregado de prender ou matar Rukia, Renji viaja para o mundo dos vivos com Byakuya e discute o mérito de suas ordens.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 51, pág 1 Usando seus óculos, Renji identifica Rukia e confirma que ela está dentro de um Gigai. Renji revela que ele não acreditava que a informação do Gabinete de Imagem sobre isso.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 51, págs 18-20 Renji cumprimenta Rukia com um ataque, dizendo que ela estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que ela não percebeu um caçador da Soul Society atrás dela. Ele reclama que ela ficou muito fraca nos meses em que ela esteve ausente e ordena que ela chame o Humano que tomou seus poderes. Quando Rukia protesta que tal coisa não aconteceu, Renji pergunta porque ela está agindo assim. Enquanto ela se distraia com Byakuya, Renji ataca, mas a deixa escapar, dizendo que dando poderes para um humano é um pecado muito grave para um Shinigami, e que tenham sido nomeados para matar os humanos. Renji lhe diz para não tentar proteger o humano e que seu próximo ataque será grave, mas ele é interrompido por Uryū Ishida.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 52, págs 9-19 Depois de perguntar quem ele é, Renji corta a explicação de Uryū e decide matá-lo.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 53, págs 1-4 Renji derrota Uryū com um único ataque,Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 78 e quando ele estava prestes a matá-lo. No entanto, ele é interrompido pela chegada de Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 53, págs 16-19 thumb|Renji lutando contra Ichigo. Surpreso ao ver um outro Shinigami e ainda chocado com o tamanho de sua Zanpakutō, Renji rapidamente descobre que Ichigo é o Humano que tomou os poderes de Rukia e ataca ele.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 54, págs 1-4 Renji rapidamente e facilmente supera Ichigo, ferindo-o. Ele afirma que uma vez que Ichigo está morto, os poderes de Rukia vai voltar, mas ela será executada na Soul Society assim mesmo. Ele ridiculariza Ichigo para aparecer quando Rukia estava tentando protegê-lo. Ichigo usa o momento para atacar Renji, cortando o queixo. Byakuya o repreende por ser descuidado e revela que de acordo com as suas forças secretas, Ichigo tinha infligido uma cicatriz em cima de um Grande Menos 33 horas mais cedo. Renji ri disto e Ichigo pergunta o nome de sua Zanpakutō. Vendo que Ichigo não entende, ele ativa seu Shikai e fere ainda mais Ichigo.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 54, págs 8-19 Depois de explicar o que tinha acontecido para Ichigo, ele se move para o matar. No entanto, Rukia salta em cima dele e pede para Ichigo fugir. Ichigo em vez se levanta e continuar a lutar, cada vez mais poderoso, para grande surpresa de Renji. Ichigo rapidamente derrota Renji e quando ele tenta dar um golpe final, Ichigo é atingido por Byakuya.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 55, págs 4-19 Impressionado com as habilidades de Byakuya, Renji pergunta como Ichigo se tornou tão poderoso assim de repente. Rukia corre para salvar Ichigo, dizendo que não tem sentido ter mais problemas por uma pessoa morta. Os protestos de Rukia que a culpa é dela por ele está morto, Renji fica surpreendido. Ichigo agarra o pé de Byakuya, Renji fica pensando como ele anda pode estar vivo. Rukia se rende dizendo para levarem ela para a Sociedade Espírita, o que causou protestos de Ichigo. Renji pisa nas costas de Ichigo, dizendo para ele parar de fazer as coisas piorarem e para ser bem. A pedido de Byakuya, Renji abre uma Senkaimon e saem com Rukia.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 56, págs 5-18 thumb|left|A visita de Renji na cela de Rukia. No quartel do Sexto Esquadrão, Renji chuta Rikichi para ele cuidar da Jigokuchō corretamente. Ele então visita Rukia em sua cela. Ele diz a ela para comer alguma coisa e fica irritado quando ela faz o divertimento de seu novo posto. Rukia pergunta se ela vai ser executada. Renji diz a ela que Byakuya seu relato à Central de 46 e que ele vai apelar mais provável para a sua sentença fosse comutada. Rukia discorda, dizendo que ele não vai pedir clemência, Renji fica surpreendido.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 59, págs 2-9 Byakuya depois retorna e revela que Chūō Shijūroku decidiu que Rukia será executada em 25 dias, Renji fica sem palavras. Após Byakuya fazer uma visita à Ruki, ela tenta animar Renji dizendo-lhe que ela está bem, já que só a torna mais determinada a escapar e, então, ela tira sarro das tatuagens nas sobrancelhas de Renji, irritando-o. Renji fica sem controle, entristecido e observando que não é possível para ela fugir e que ela será executada. Ele se pergunta se este é realmente bem com o Capitão Kuchiki.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 65, págs 1-8 Saga Sociedade das Almas Quando um grupo de Ryoka chega a Soul Society, Renji estava com Rikichi quando ouvem um alarme e avisa sobre a sua chegada dos invasores.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 71, pág 1 Ele pede sua Zanpakutō, que Rikichi vai buscar. Rikichi retorna com a Zabimaru para Renji e insta a tomá-lo fácil quando ele sai correndo. No entanto, ele não chega ao Ryoka a tempo e apenas ver o capitão Ichimaru repeliando um dos Ryoka do Portão Oeste da Seireitei.Bleach mangá Volume 9, capítulos 71, 72 & 75 final do capítulo 14 dias antes da execução programada para Rukia, Renji acompanha um grupo de guardas Onmitsukidō transferindo-a para a Senzaikyū. Uma vez lá, ele aponta a ela que eles podem ver o Sōkyoku, que será utilizado para sua execução, a partir das janelas. Os guardas agradecem a Renji e começam a sair. Renji fica para dizer a Rukia que havia um relatório não confirmado que cinco Ryokas invadiram a Soul Society, e que um deles correspondente a descrição de Ichigo. Renji sae com os protetores.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 79, págs 1-6 thumb|[[Aizen conversando com Renji sobre a execução de Rukia.]] Enquanto ele se afasta da Senzaikyū, Renji se lembra de quando ele viu pela última vez a luz no rosto de Rukia ao enfrentar aquele momento. Renji se pergunta se ele deveria ter dito isso a ela, como Ichigo não teria agüentado a menor chance contra Ichimaru. Seus pensamentos são interrompidos por Aizen, que pede para falar com ele privadamente. Aizen olha ao redor da sala, ele observa que eles não se falam desde a transferência de Renji à 11ª Divisão e pergunta se ele agora está na 6ª Divisão. Renji pergunta o que é que ele quer falar. Aizen revela que ele está ciente de que Rukia e Renji foram amigos íntimos e pergunta se ele acha que ela realmente merece ser executada. Ele então revela que há uma série de aspectos incomuns à sua prisão e execução, alegando que há uma conspiração. Chocado, Renji pergunta o que ele significa, mas eles são interrompidos quando Aizen é chamado para uma reunião de capitães de emergência.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 79, págs 8-13 Mais tarde, Renji recebe uma ordem para colocar em sua braçadeira de tenente e participa de uma reunião dos tenentes. Ele reclama que este tenente-companheiro, Tetsuzaemon Iba. Junto com Momo, eles são os primeiros a chegar na sala de espera. Quando Rangiku Matsumoto chega, Renji pede Iba que seu capitão. Momo pergunta se ele tem visto o Capitão Aizen, que ele nega. Ele diz preocupado com Momo não se preocupar com ele, dizendo que o encontro provavelmente não é um grande negócio e que tudo ficará bem, enquanto se perguntando o que Aizen é de até.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 80, págs 14-17 Naquela noite, Renji e os outros tenentes ficaram chocados ao ouvir um alarme que anunciava que havia intrusos dentro Seireitei.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 83, pág 1 Várias horas depois, quando os invasores não foram encontrados, Renji e Byakuya testemunham os Ryokas entrarem Seireitei do céu.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 84, págs 17-18 thumb|left|A segunda luta de Ichigo e Renji. Yasochika Iemura anuncia uma reunião dos tenentes sobre a extensão de perdas infligidas pelos Ryokas. Ao ouvir que dois dos Ryōka tomaram um refém e se dirigiram para o centro da Seireitei, Renji deixa tranquilamente a reunião.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 94, págs 10-12 Ele deixa a braçadeira de tenente, em seu escritório e sai sozinho.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 96, pág 9 Ele encontra Ichigo Bleach mangá; Capítulo 94, págs 15-17 e cumprimenta-o por ter sobrevivido do ataque de Byakuya. Quando os dois começam a lutar, Renji pergunta como ele pretende salvar Rukia, questionando como ele pode ser tão confiante quanto a ser capaz de salvá-la. Renji libera sua Shikai e ataca em Ichigo de novo, informando-lhe que seu poder é cinco vezes maior sem o limitador colocado em seu poder, quando ele estava no mundo dos vivos''Bleach'' mangá; Capítulo 95, págs 1-19 e continua a atacar Ichigo, culpando-o pelos problemas de Rukia. Quando Renji fica irritado com a insistência de Ichigo que ele vai salvar Rukia, Ichigo tenta explorar as diferenças entre os contínuos ataques de Renji para atacá-lo, mas se esquiva quando Renji ataca e fere Ichigo.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 96, págs 1-19 Ichigo mal se esquiva do golpe final de Renji,Bleach mangá; Capítulo 97, págs 1-4 e agarra Zabimaru. Ele diz a Renji que está arrependido por tê-lo esperando que sua reiatsu começa a aumentar drasticamente. Renji é atingido por um Getsuga Tenshō direto sem nome que quebra Zabimaru e fere-o.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 97, págs 16-19 Renji, querendo saber o que aconteceu e como ele perdeu,Bleach mangá; Capítulo 98, págs 1-3 agarra Ichigo e admite que ficar para trás é um sonho impossível para ele. Ele implora para Ichigo salvar Rukia.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 98, págs 17-19 Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Shinigami Categoria:Tenentes Shinigami Categoria:Personagens Masculinos